the gangs all here
by Fluttershy1999
Summary: I am matthew vasquez. My friends come with me into the world to kill me for money but they find somthing extra then just a little girls show


The Murderer

Chapter one

It was a moonlight night. Matthew Vasquez was framed for several murders that he did not do; he was a bounty hunter with some bounty hunters as friends.

Matthew and his friend Robert Lee Garcia where in a room watching TV just to find out whom to kill next for their bounty when it came out that Matthew had a bounty of 600,000,000 dollars. At this time Robert had gotten his Desert Eagle out ready to shoot Matthew. Exchanging looks that said I'll kill you. Matthew jumped threw his television set instantly teleporting to a unknown dimension. Robert not knowing of what would happen jumped threw the TV.

Chapter 2

He woke up what he assumed was hours later in a swamp like forest. Looking around he saw Matthew running off into the distance and followed him. Matthew stopped at a hut in the forest not knowing he was being watched by his new enemy Robert. Robert saw Matthew go into the hut and peeked threw a window seeing Matthew talking to a zebra knowing that Matthew wasn't right in the head he assumed that Matthew was going crazy. Until he saw the zebra talk to Matthew upon seeing this he knew what had happened. "The TV was a teleporter. That must be why Matthew was never caught for the crimes. The TV must have teleported us into "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" Matthews favorite show being a brony and all." Robert thought to him shelf. Then what happened made Robert have disbelief of the situation. He had seen Matthew turn into a alicorn (a pony that has the three powers of the ponies in the dimension known as Equestria which are the strength of a Earth Pony, the magic of a Unicorn, and wings of a Pegasus). Realizing that Matthew hade drank a potion to transform him into a colt. Outside Robert was laughing his ass off. Until he saw Matthews horn glowing in a flash of light Matthew had teleported Valan and Henry (two other bounty hunters). Valan and Henry where scared as they saw the alicorn and ran for cover in a corner. When Robert burst threw the door yelling "Henry, Valan Matthews the alicorn." All three of them pulled out a weapon of their choose. Henry brought out a ak-47 Valan pulled out a sub-machine gun Robert held his Desert Eagles in both hands "On the count of three. ONE! TWO! THREE! Bye Matthew. See you in hell."

Chapter three

Matthew seeing this grabbed Zecora (the zebra) and teleported them into a library in a town known as ponyville. Being here before and watched the show he knew some ponies there. "Twilight! I need help get the rest of the mare six." Matthew told Twilight. Moments later the mare six where in the library. The mare six(elements of harmony) consisted of the charters Fluttershy(kindness), Rainbow Dash(loyalty), Rarity(generosity), Pinkie Pie(laughter), Twilight Sparkle(magic (the most powerful)), and Applejack(honesty). "There is a new threat to this world, but its humans and their armed with guns to kill anyone who gets in their path. I brought them here so you could help me to keep them from killing any more." Matthew said to the mare six.

"What in the hay y'all do that for?" Applejack (AJ) said in her usual southern style voice. " if it took a lot of hard work to just take you down, partner." "I thought you guys could help I can take them down if its too hard for you guys plus the gun is a advance weapon that I can handle, but you cant so I'll go first then you guys follow. They are at Zacora's place. Lets head out then. If your in." Matthew said with a voice that said we might not come back if we mess up. "We're in!" They said in unison.

Chapter four: the game plan

At the hut Robert, Valan, and Henry where planning of a way to kill Matthew and turn him back into a human. Realizing that Matthew had drank a potion to turn him into a colt they thought one could turn him back just as easy. "I think I know a way to Matthew's location" Robert said in a commanding voice to Valan and Henry "We should get moving if we want to find him, also we need to find some one to turn Matthew back into a human." Just then Robert remembered the "zebra" he yelled out the thought.

"What" Valan and Henry said in unison. " The zebra can turn Matthew back by using a potion on him." "Well then lets go get her." Valan had said. And they race of in the direction Robert told them. While running Robert was saying that they where to kill anyone that got in their way. When they reach the town of ponyville they started busting down doors and taking names. They forced the residents of the home to tell them where the library was knowing that was where one of the mare six was located, because Matthew tolled them about the mares home. They believed that the mare's name was Twilight Sparkle. Even still it took some time to locate the library. Once outside they gave each other a signal to brake down the door.

Chapter five: the trap

"I can sense that they are in the town now, so lets set up a trap for when they get here" Twilight said to Matthew, but got a look that said it better work. They then got to work on the trap. Several minuets later the tree humans burst threw the door of the library seeing no one in the room, but see the trap that the mare six hade put up. They just laugh at the sight of the failed trap and through a book at the pressure plate that they could have stepped on to trigger the trap. "Matthew it's going to take a lot more than a simple trap to take care of us you dumb ass" Robert said out loud to see if Matthew would make an appearance. "You don't know what your dealing with yet. Nor do you understand why I brought you here do you." A voice that was in a smooth low sound could threw out the room. "w…what do you mean" Henry shuddered as he spoke these words. "Why I brought you here with the ad on the TV for the killing of Matthew, so that I can take over here and become the supreme ruler. I hade already planned the whole thing ,but not the part that you go threw the teleporter with Matthew , so that part was a unplanned alliance that is if you choose to accepted it. By the way my name is…" "Discord show your self." Matthew came out of a hiding place but was human again because of a spell that she learned the first time Matthew came to this world and he was holding his own gun in his right hand and a sword in back of him and a shield in his left hand. "Kill Matthew so that we can rule this world." Discord ordered the humans. "Ok, but you have to show your self first." "FINE!" Discord yelled and presented him self to them. Seeing this they began their assault on Matthew. Realizing this Matthew jumped be hind a sofa and teleported with the mare six using Twilight's magic.

Chapter six: taking over pt 1

"So who are you exactly?" Valan asked. "I am Discord. Why do you ask?" "Because we're working for you aren't we." Robert questioned Discord. "No, you are working for your shelf that is if you are wanting to get out of this place strait. Plus if you help me by killing Matthew ,the mare six ,and the two princesses I'll show you the way out of this place if you want to leave." "Or." "Or you could stay and rule this place with me." "well do it ." Robert spoke for all of them. "Now lets kill some ponies." With that they where shooting ponies all over the walls. Discord made a double barrel shot gun using dark magic. "Call the princess." Were the cries of the town's folk. Then the royal gourd army came to the town to defeat the cause of trouble to find that they killed them all. "Take these" Discord gave them swords "Aim for the neck their armor is strong"


End file.
